


The Blushing Bride

by Scoodaloo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Chemical Garden reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoodaloo/pseuds/Scoodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds himself being kidnapped by men who look from brides for rich aristocrats. He is quickly singled out by a short and mean one named Levi. Little does Levi know he's in for the surprise of his life when his favorite bride winds up as a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blushing Bride

A young boy, about the age of 15, crouched behind a crumbling building. He watched as a grey van drove by slowly, men looking out of the windows for brides.

So why was he hiding?

Eren had long hair, about to his mid back, and he had chosen today of all days to leave it down.

When he was seven, his late mother had told him how much she loved his hair. How long it was, how shiny it was. She said it reminded her of perfectly polished wood. And Eren hadn't cut it since.

Even though Eren was 15, he hadn't matured fully and a little boyish face, leaving him easily confused with a young girl.

He followed the car with his eyes then sighed.

" Gone " he whispered.

Eren stood up and turned around, stumbling back against the buildings remains.

In front of him stood two of the men in grey. The workers of the vans.

"Looks like we missed one. "

"Guess so. Grab 'er!"

The two men walked towards Eren, trying not to get ' her' to run off.

"No no... I think you guys have it all wrong. Shit! " Eren, so voice cracked on wrong, making him sound even girlier than normal.

"Heh heh... this one's got a pretty cute voice too. "

"Ugh" Eren rolled his eyes, "you've got to be kidding me..."

He backed up, feeling his way around the rubble. As he got to the edge, he turned to get away, not quite making it as far as he'd hoped.

He took one step in the opposite direction, only to ram into a third grey man who grabbed his wrists and held him tightly.

" Hey! Let go of me!"

" Heh... you wish."

The other two men walked over, grabbing onto each of Eren's kicking legs.

"Let- let go! Hey, let... HELP!" Eren yelled as loud as he could but nothing worked.

No one came.

Normally, his older sister Mikasa would come running in and save the day with her magical strength and bravery, but it didn't seem that way today.

" MIKASA! " Eren screamed, " MIKASA HELP! "

Still nothing.

" So there's another chick around here? You two, " the man holding Eren's arms barked, " Go search the area. There is probably another one hiding near by. "

The two men grumbled a bit but made their way towards the rest of the ruins.

The man grabbing onto Eren's Wrists kneed him in the back.

"Come on. Enough messing around. Into the van." He pushed Eren forward no matter how much he literally dragged his feet

"Geeze... Move it!" The man stopped moving and positioned Eren's hands so both rested in one of his. He scooped up Eren's legs in he crook of his other arm, lifting him off the ground with ease.

In all of the frustration, tears began to stream down Eren's face and he couldn't even string together words anymore.

"That's right. Its an honor to be a bride. Its a whole lot less painful not to struggle."

Eren jolted a bit at the last comment. Did this guy really intend to hurt him if he didn't comply?

Eren silently sobbed.

He didn't want his! He didn't want to be a bride! e wanted to be the groom...

As they neared the van, he gave up hope entirely. His head drooped back and he closed his eyes.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep yet... Dead weight is hard to move..."

Eren didn't move anymore though. He was done struggling.

It was hard enough to accept that he was going to be some rich asshole's wife!

"Jesus Christ..." The man muttered to himself before dropping Eren's legs, jolting him out of his partial sleep mode.

Eren's eyes opened and noticed the doors in front of him.

This was it.

He was done for.

The man opened one of the doors and grabbed Eren's legs again, placed Eren's butt on the edge of the trunk area, and began to push him in.

"Goodbye Mikasa..." Eren whispered, "Stay safe. For me..."

Eren watched the man in horror as he began to close the door.

His vision blurred with tears as the light was cut off and he was plunged into darkness.


End file.
